Winter's Grace
by Stargiving2413
Summary: The Cullen Family were returning their normal life when two new students came. Just who are they and what are they after. BleachxTwilight SagaxYu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. fem!IchigoxYusei
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everbody! So this is my second pairing of fem!ichigoxyusei pairing.**

**I couldn't add twilight saga with them since there are only two crossover allow.**

**GRRRR!**

**Anyway,story take place after the winter war is over in bleach,stop Dr. Goodwin from destroying New Domino City,and the New Moon is over.**

* * *

><p><strong>Heading Out To Forks and Starting A New Life<strong>

Ichigo sigh tiredly as she look out of the window of the plane as she listen to her music. She turn her head to her left side to stare at her boyfriend Yusei,who was reading a magazine of motorcycles and cars. She smile softly as he was engross to the parts of engines. Yusei notice her staring at him and turn to face and smile back at her. Ichigo blush as she was caught staring at him and turn to face the window and continued stare down the clouds with disinterest. Yusei couldn't help but chuckle at her cuteness when she gets flustered so easily. He slowly move his hand to hers and gently squeeze it which startle Ichigo and turn her head to face him directly. They both stare each other for a while before Ichigo finally turn her head away.

"Yusei?"Ichigo said,trying to get his attention as she lay her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah?"Yusei asked as he lay his head on top of hers. He slowly and gently rub his hands against her back. Ichigo close her eyes and try to calm her breath and focused on asking Yusei a question.

"Aren't you nervous? Going to a different country,I mean."she asked

Yusei stay quiet for a while before he wrap his arms around Ichigo's waist and pull her to his lap and hug her. He trail his lips to his girlfriend's forehead,cheek,and then to her ear.

"No,"he whispered to her ear,"As long as you are here with me,everything will be okay."

Ichigo sigh,her muscles relax and she return back to her seat and gave a peck on the lips and smile. Yusei smile back at her and return to reading the magazine and Ichigo turn on her music and listen while looking down the clouds,the smile still place in her face.

The Soul Society decided to send her and Yusei to go to Forks,Washington,to investigate a group of people that are the Cullen Family. Yusei has to drag her out of the Society to stop her from killing the Commander of the Shinigami and quickly calm her down. When she finally did,they went back to Ichigo's place and hurry to pack up their stuff before her Dad,aka Goat Face,came back home and make a complete drama scene. It was a four hour flight to get there and they have to wait for the next hour to get their. Ichigo close her eyes and sleep for the next hour. She woken up by her boyfriend shook her shoulder.

"Hmm?"she muttered tiredly as she try to shake off the sleepiness.

"Come on Ichigo,we're here already."he spoke softly to her as he lead her out of the seat and getting their stuff while he gently rub her back,helping to get rid of the sleepiness. Ichigo manage to shook off the sleepiness and both went to the front door and see a expensive silver car waiting for them. They both quickly put their stuff in the back of the trunk,and eagerly went inside the front car and Yusei start the engine and off they went to Forks. It took them another couple of hours to get there but finally made it to Forks,their new home. Ichigo look through the window with great interest and Yusei has to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at the faces Ichigo makes whenever a house pass by to them.

They finally made it to their new home. It was a medium size house that is painted in pure white. It also has a garage with it,enough space for a motorcycle which pleased Yusei greatly. Yusei got out of the car and went to the other side to open the door for Ichigo to get out. He hand his out and he smirk at her. She smirk back at him and slip her hand to his and pull her out of the car and into his arms. She sigh,enjoying the feeling of his strong arms wrap around her small body and return the hug. They finally let go of each and was about to get their bags when a policeman came walking towards them,smiling and waving at Ichigo and Yusei. He is about an average height,curly brown hair,brown eyes,and wearing police uniform.

"Hello. My name is Charlie Swan. I'm your next door neighbor. It's nice to meet you two."Charlie greeted them with his hand out for Yusei and they both shook in a friendly greeting.

"Hello,Mr. Swan. My name is Yusei Fudo. And this is my girlfriend,Ichigo Kurosaki. It's nice to meet you as well,sir."Yusei responded.

The two gave each other one last hand shake before letting go.

"If you have any problem with something or someone,just let me knew and I'll help you."Charlie inform them.

"We'll keep that in mind. Thank you very much,Mr. Swan."

Charlie nod at them before heading back to his home. Ichigo and Yusei watch Charlie as he go inside the house and they both went to the house's door. Yusei got out the house's key from his blue jacket's pocket and unlock the door. When the both them went inside the house,their breath was taking away. The living room has a big wide window that filled the room with light. A large,soft white sofa was place in the middle of the living room and a black marble table in front of it. There is also a large t.v. as well. They went to take a look at the kitchen area,next they went up stare to see there is two bedroom and one bathroom. Yusei and Ichigo decide to sleep together in one bedroom. They prepare making the bed,place a few stuff to make the home more comfortable.

Yusei went outside to park the car inside the garage and made space inside for his motorcycle that the Soul Society is going to bring soon. When he went back inside his new house,he could smell of cooking food across the living and his smile grace on his face at the scent of the delicious food that is cooking as he went to the kitchen and stare at the sight before him.

Ichigo was standing by the stove,cooking eggs,rices,and vegetables for dinner. She has her beautiful bright orange hair tie into a braid that is hanging on her right shoulder. Yusei continued to stare at her until she turn to stare back at him and they both smile at each before Ichigo continued to her work and Yusei quickly got the dishes ready in the table and help Ichigo bring the food to the table. They both ate their dinner in comfort silence until Yusei was the first person to break the silence as he and Ichigo finish their dinner and brought the dirty dishes to the sink to wash the dirty dishes.

"The Soul Society enroll us to a school called Forks High School where the children of the Cullen go to."Yusei informed his girlfriend.

Ichigo groan at the thought enrolling to school again. Yusei chuckle as he proceed wrapping his arms around her waist and pull her close to him.

"It's going to be alright,babe. Just try to hang on tight okay?"

Ichigo sigh and lean up to Yusei and gently kiss and he return it eagerly as he brought her closer to him. She wrap her arms around his neck as Yusei's tongue thrust inside her mouth and they're tongue fought for dominant which Yusei won. The heated kiss last for a while before they let go and try to catch their breathe. They both stare each as they try to breath air through their lungs. Ichigo was the first one to speak first.

"We best get some sleep to get ready for school."

Yusei nod in agreement as they went upstairs to change their sleeping clothes on and went to the bedroom. Ichigo quickly brush her bright hair as Yusei went to bed,waiting for Ichigo to come join him.

"As much as I enjoy watching you trying to look pretty,I don't want the guys at school have their eyes on you."Yusei said with a possessive look on his face.

Ichigo snort as she went and join Yusei and lay down next to him.

"Yusei,you know that I won't go out anyone but you. Your the only one that I want to be with. You that,right?"she told him as she lay her head on his chest.

Yusei sigh,relaxing as he wrap his arm around her and press his lips on her forehead.

"I know,babe,I know."

They both remained silence for the rest of the night,enjoying being each other arms until finally sleep took over them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! So this is my second pairing of fem!ichigoxyusei pairing.**

**I couldn't add twilight saga with them since there are only two crossover allow.**

**GGGGRRRR!**

**Anyway,story take place after the winter war is over in bleach,stop Dr. Goodwin from destroying New Domino City,and the New Moon is over and the Eclipse starting.**

**Ichigo and Yusei are the new students of Forks High School.**

**The moment they set foot out of to school,they immediately became the center of attention.**

**They're going to be in the same classroom and in the same table or right next to each other since Ichigo demand that Soul Society should put them together at every class and next to each other or else she'll bankia all of them.**

**There will be more pairings coming up. I will put it down at the end of the chapter.**

**Also Ichigo is a shingami/bount/hollow/quincy hybrid. Isn't that cool**

**Yusei was once a human but became a visard as well along with the other signers**

**Please be patient.**

**I want to thank ShiroHollow96 for helping me with the story and giving me great details and ideas!**

**I will add more characters soon!**

**Please be patient!**

**Enjoy it!**

**STORY START! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>The First Meeting<strong>

Ichigo was the first one to wake up. Her cell phone was beeping and she groggily turn to her side and turn off the alarm. She stay still for a while before she felt muscular arms wrap behind her and lips press to her neck. Ichigo moaned out as Yusei trailed his lips up and down her neck and gently press a kiss. Yusei turn Ichigo around and brought her to face him. He has tired look on his face with a warm smile. He lean up to her and press his lips against hers into a passionate kiss. The kiss linger long as both of the lovers lose themselves to the kiss before their lips finally apart,their lungs desperate for airs. They both lay there on the bed for a while before Yusei was the first one to get out of the bed.

"We both better get ready for school."Yusei said as he took off his shirt and put on a fresh clean one. Ichigo nodded in agreement as she got up from bed and started to change as well with her back turn against Yusei. He turn to get a peek of her changing in her fresh clean jeans and quickly turn his head away as she turn around to grab a clean shirt and put it on. Ichigo made sure to wears the black choker with a blood moon dog tag. Yusei finish putting on fresh clean clothes as well and both went downstairs to have breakfast.

Ichigo has made miso soup and rices for breakfast while Yusei prepare dishes at the dining table. The couple ate their food in silent before finally finishing it and wash the dishes in the kitchen sink. They went to the living room and grab their bags. Yusei was about to get his but Ichigo grab and got out of his reach and turn to face him with a mischief glint in her eyes. He has a mischievous smirk in his lips and the two ran around the living room,laughing,enjoying this little game of chase. Yusei finally wrap his arms around her waist and pull them both to ground. The two of them laugh continued to lay there in the floor until their laughter ceased. Ichigo turn to face her boyfriend gave him a soft kiss before pulling away before he get any chance to deepen the kiss which he pouts at this. Ichigo giggle at him before getting up and help Yusei get up as well.

"Let's hurry and get to school already."Yusei said as he hung his bag over his shoulder and they both got in the car,heading out to their new school.

* * *

><p>The Cullen children are all getting dress up,ready to head out to their school. Alice went to her bedroom to get her bag that was laying on the sofa and slung the strap to her shoulder. Just as she turn around to leave her room she gasp as a vision came to her and stood there frozen. Jasper heard her gasp and rush up to her room and settle her down on her sofa and gently rub her back.<p>

"Alice? Alice? What is it? What do you see?"Jasper asked.

Alice continued to look straight with a horror look on her face as flash of visions came to her of a boy and a girl. When the vision is gone,Alice's entire body relax and gasp out of air. It was strange to see a vampire needs to breath when they actually don't. It's reminds them painfully for who they were back then and it's something that it can't be retrieve ever again. She slowly look at Jasper and they both went downstairs to see that Carlisle,his wife Esme,and their adoptive siblings all gather around in the living room. Carlisle came up to Jasper and Alice and the two men gently sat down on the sofa.

"Alice? What did you see?"he asked her as he gently rub her shoulder.

"The...the near future...we all just came to school...and there was a boy and girl...foreign boy and girl. They both came to school. Also...there is something about them isn't right...something about them is dangerous...something about are not human."

"Then let's hurry and get to school so I can get a good look at them."Edward said,already heading downstairs and his adoptive siblings following behind. And the Cullen children headed to high school in their '17' years.

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Yusei made it to the Forks High School that the Soul Society have them intend to. The moment when Yusei park the car,all the students turn their heads to see the two foreign student got out of the car. All the guys look at the girl,and all they could think about how beautiful she looks. Her bright orange shone brightly in the a moody cloudy day. She wore a red shirt,black jacket,blue jeans,and tennis shoes. She also wears a black choker with a blood moon dog tag around her neck. Her body is slightly muscular but she has the right curves. Her eyes are burning with an unknown resolving. The boy has black hair that is a shape like a crab with yellow streak. He wore a black shirt over a denim vest and black jeans and black riding boots. Despite his strange hair style,he was very handsome to the girls.<p>

All the boys and girls stare at the two new students as they walk together arm in arm to their new school. The Cullens where studying them very closely. They kept their gaze focus on the two new students as they walk inside the school building. The vampires study their features. They look well build,lean,and can attract all the males and females in school. The vampires are also captivated from the two new students as well. They were shock that the girl's hair was very natural. It was very odd to see someone to have a strange hair style like the boy's,but it suits him very well.

"Man."Emmett said with a grin on his face,"That girl is hot."

This cause Rosalie to elbow him in the rib,hard,and glare at him. Emmett rub his sore side and glare back at his girlfriend who just deflect it with a smirk on her face. Edward kept his eyes on them. Alice giggled at her two adoptive siblings,they're very amusing when they argue stuff like this. She turn to see her boyfriend Jasper, who's eyes are darken and was looking intensely at the two students. Alice has a worried look on her face,fearing for Jasper's safety.

"Jasper? Honey? Are you alright? What's wrong?"she asked worriedly.

"Their scent...it's getting into me."he said darkly,jaw clenching firmly. The Cullens all look at their adoptive brother in great worried.

"You should head back,it's not safe for you here right now."Edward said.

"No...I'm fine."he said before quickly heading to the school building.

The four adoptive siblings look at each other,fear written in their face and quickly went inside to catch up with their adoptive brother.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad that you and I have the same schedule in every class. I'll have to thank the Soul Society for this."Ichigo said,smiling at her schedule,doing an internal happy dance for being with Yusei in every class with him. Yusei chuckle softly at his girlfriend's relieved. Even though he would never choose anybody else,he made it clear that it's Ichigo who he wants to be with,she would easily get jealous and made sure that the other girls or guys get the message that he is already taken and is unavailable. Which he secretly enjoy watching. Yusei wrap his arm around her waist and pull her close to him.<p>

"Always the protective one till the end."he teased,manage to dodge a punch that was about to hit him hard in the back,and took the light slap on his shoulder which he laugh at Ichigo while she sent a withering glare at him.

"I have reason,ya know!"Ichigo snapped,this caused Yusei to laugh again. He finally manage to suppress his laughter and quiet down,he gave a peck on Ichigo's pouting lips.

"I know,babe,it's just you're so cute when you're so jealous. Absolutely adorable."he replied,smirking at the blush on his girlfriend's cheeks. Ichigo cough out in embarrassed and clear her throat.

"Come on Yusei. We better head out to our class."she said.

"Yeah."he agreed. The two couples made way through the hallway,searching for their first period class. First they have Mr. Mason the English teacher in Building 3,second Mr. Jefferson the Government Teacher in Building 6,third Mr. Varner the Trigonometry Teacher in Building 5,fourth Mrs. Goff the Spanish Teacher in Building 7,fifth Lunch,sixth Mr. Banner the Biology II Teacher in Building 2,and finally,seventh Coach Clapp the Gym Teacher.**  
><strong>

They finally got to their first class as the bell rang,signaling class start. As Yusei open the door and two enter their classroom,all heads turn to them. Ichigo and Yusei just stare back at them as the teacher speak.

"Class,allowed me to introduced the two new foreign student. This young man here is Mr. Yusei Fudo,and the young lady here is Ms. Ichigo Kurosaki."the teacher,Mr. Mason,introduce these two strange foreign student to his first period class. Ichigo has scowl plaster on her feature and Yusei just stare back at them. The two then notice two particular students was especially keeping their eyes on them,right in the back corner of the right side,there was a male and female that were staring at the both of them intensely. Ichigo and Yusei took a good look at them and could make out that they weren't human judging by their appearance that they're too beautiful to be true. The way they move. But most of all,they're eyes. It's so inhuman that Yusei and Ichigo knew that they're not humans. They're probably the ones they are looking. But they need to gather the information first before making any move.

"Alright then,"Mr. Mason started,"Why don't the two of you sit at the end of the left side of the corner?"

Yusei and Ichigo nod at the teacher and went to take their seat at the far corner of the left side from the two students that is the other side from them. Mr. Mason started his class and talked about whatever he's talking. Yusei and Ichigo just ignore him. Even though the Soul Society put them in school,they already pass the grade very well and can pass it with great ease. Twenty minutes pass and they are already bored. They kept they're eyes on the clock,as if expecting it to move fast by itself and the bell rang,signalling that class one is finish.

They were also aware that the two students at the other side of them was also wasn't paying attention to what Mr. Mason is saying as well. They kept their gaze at Ichigo and Yusei,hoping that they could penetrate whatever the two new students are trying to hide and their souls. They pay no mind on Emmett and Rosalie. Never the less,Emmett and Rosalie kept their eyes on them when finally the first bell rang,signaling for the first class to end and the second class to begin. Yusei has his arm around Ichigo's shoulder,keeping her close to him so the two won't get separated from each other. On the way out to the English Classroom,Alice and Jasper were stalking Yusie and Ichigo,keeping their eyes focus on them. Alice made sure that their not that close them so that Jasper would lose control,nor that far away from their sight. She kept a firm grip on Jasper's arm,making sure that he doesn't leave her side to prevent him from doing anything that might cause more problems for them and their family. She hope that they'll figure out what they are before they do any harm to their family.

* * *

><p>For the next two class,Ichigo and Yusei were bored out of their minds that they want to cry out in frustration. They already understand the whole thing that they don't have to retake it. Yusei and Ichigo were glad that they sat together through all the class. They kept their gaze at the window,answering questions when the teacher ask. They were also aware of the class try to kept focus on the teacher while trying to study their features and appearance. Suddenly,they felt four familiar spiritual pressure. Both Ichigo and Yusei suppress to sigh in frustration,already know who it is outside of Forks High School.<p>

The bell rang,signalling for lunch time. Yusei and Ichigo quickly got their bags. Ichigo's phone rang and she pull it out to see she got a text. She read the text,causing her to smile big. Ichigo nudge her boyfriend,showing him her text that she receive. Yusei smiled happily and he hold her hand to his,heading to the Cafeteria to get food. As they walk in the Cafeteria,all heads turn to them. They ignore the young ones' stares and went to get their food. They got just salads and went to a table that is at the far end of the corner by the exit door,not that hungry but the salads should satisfy their hunger until they get to their home,which they can't wait,Yusei especially.

All of a sudden,a girl came up to their table,her eyes focus on Ichigo. She has long dark brown hair that lay flat and was very dull,her brown eyes have an evil glint in them,and has an hour glass body.

"So you are the new student,huh."she asked,sneering at Ichigo which she deflect with a bored look.

"Yeah."Ichigo answered bluntly,taking a bite from her salad which cause the idiotic girl before her narrow her eyes,trying to look threatening as much as she could that Ichigo and Yusei has to bite their tongue to kept themselves from laughing at the girl that was standing above them. She then finally notice Yusei and she smile seductive at him. He heard Ichigo growling low in the back of her throat. She has to stop herself from summoning her doll,Dākumūn,to tear this bitch apart.

"Hello there,my name is Lauren Mallory. I heard that you and your sister are new here so I thought inviting you two to our table."she said,gesturing to the table she and her friends are hanging out. Yusei smile politely at her. He wrap his arm around Ichigo and pull her close to him. This cause Lauren to look shock before stare hard at Ichigo which cause she has to fight the urge to smirk victoriously at Lauren.

"My girlfriend and I appreciate the invitations,but we are doing just fine here so we'll have to decline it."he said,keeping Ichigo close to him.

Lauren look like she'll kill Ichigo any moment now but manage to stop herself from doing so,instead,just sneer at Ichigo.

"Also,if you know what's good for you girl,you would stay out of my way if you know what's good for you."Lauren warned. She then turn to smile at Yusei.

"The invitation is always open. Come by whenever you like."

She walk away to join her fan girls club. Ichigo and Yusei just roll their eyes until they notice a girl with brown hair and eyes came to seat at their table. She smile at the both.

"Sorry about Lauren. She's...well,she just herself."the girl apologize. Ichigo just smirk at her.

"No problem. We've dealt worse things that,trust me."Ichgio said. The plain girl smiled softly at Ichigo and brought her hand out.

"My name is Isabella Swan. But you can call me Bella. It's nice to meet you."Bella said. Ichigo took her hand and shook it with a friendly. She might likes this girl alot. She then caought Bella's scent. She smells like dead bodies. Never the less,Ichigo kept on smiling and let go of Bella's hand.

"Nice to meet you as well. The name Ichigo Kurosaki. And this is my boyfriend Yusei Fudo."Ichigo said Yusei nod at Bella.

"Oh,I almost forgot,there is someone else I should introduce. Edward! Come over."she called out to a red head male with golden. The two vizards tense up at the boy name Edward came up to their table. His smell is the smell,no,he reeks of dead body. When Yusei and Ichigo heard about Edward,they were truly disgusted. How dare he leave Bella alone and didn't do anything to kept her!? How could he just stand there and watch Bella get hurt all the time and keep on ditching her!? After they learn everything of Edward Cullen,no words can express of hatred they have towards him. Edward has his eyes narrow at Ichigo and Yusei,his thin lips pressed into a hard line.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen. And this is my girlfriend Bella Swan."he said coldly. The vizards narrow their eyes as well.

"Likewise."Yusei muttered,his eyes narrowing at Edward. He and his girlfriend has to keep themselves from tearing up this so called 'vampire' before them. Bella look at them confuse but choose to ignore it for now. The four remain silent until the bell rang for class to restart. Edward kept Bella very close to him as he watch the two strange students exit the Cafeteria. Bella look at her boyfriend worriedly.

"Edward? What is it?"she asked,keeping her eyes on him.

"It's...nothing."he said. He try to get in their minds to see what they're thinking but was shock that he can't hear their thoughts. It's just like Bella's,except theirs' are much stronger,as if there is something inside is protecting their thoughts. Something evil inside of them.

"Bella",Edward said serious,"I want you to stay away from those two."

"What? Why?"Bella asked,shocked.

"Trust me. Just don't try to get to close to them,alright?"

"All right. I will?"

The two went out to the hallway,keeping Bella close to him.\

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! This is the longest chapter I ever wrote!<strong>

**But I finish it!**

**Sorry that I took so long!**

**Here is a list of pairings:**

**Fem!IchigoxYusei  
>JackxRukia<br>UlquiorraxOrihime  
>NelxGrimmjow<br>AkizaxJacob  
>EdwardxBella<br>GinxRangikuxShuhei  
>JasperxAlice<br>EmmettxRosalie  
>CarlislexEsme<br>YoruichixGgio VegaxSoi Fon  
>Coyote StarrkxHarribel<br>ToshiroxKarin  
>MomoxIzuru<br>KenpachixUnohanna**

**They'll come so enough!**

**Just be patients darlings,I'll write the next chapter.**

**I promise!**


End file.
